


Your Turn

by clardycat7



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bondage, Bottom Luke, Daddy Kink, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Smut, Top Ashton, a little bit, powerbottom luke, princess kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clardycat7/pseuds/clardycat7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke decides its Ashton's turn to be tied down, forced to watch everything Luke does and not able to do anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Turn

Ashton wasn’t quite sure how he ended up in this situation. His wrists tied down to a chair, unable to move or set himself free. Most of all, with Luke standing in front of him, smirking at his work.

“Untie me Lucas, now.” Luke pouted with fake sympathy, bringing his face closer to Ashton’s, whose jaw was set tight and dark hazel eyes were glaring at his boyfriend. Though, he had to admit, he was incredibly turned on. Luke had always been completely submissive, obeying to every one of Ashton’s wishes and commands as far as the bedroom was concerned. Luke being in control for once (not for long though, Ashton would never allow that) was making his cock grow in the tight confinement of his jeans. 

“But Daddy,” Luke whined, crossing his arms with a mischievous glint in his eye. “I want to give you a show. It’s your turn to be tied up, I think.” Ashton’s eyes widened and he took his lip harshly between his teeth as Luke backed up and quickly pulled off his shirt. Luke’s smirk grew at Ashton’s reaction. “After my show,” Luke stalked closer, Ashton’s breath hitching as his hot breath hit his ear, “I’ll let you fuck me as hard as you want.” Ashton was breathing heavily as Luke pulled away again, looking at Ashton will an innocent expression as he unbuttoned his own jeans, pulling them down his slender legs and leaving him completely naked as he kicked them away. 

Ashton moaned slightly at the sight of his beautiful boyfriend in front of him, struggling to free his hands so he could touch the soft skin. Luke smiled and rested his hands on Ashton’s, stilling the movements. “Be patient Daddy, I promise you’ll get to touch me later.” Ashton groaned and narrowed his eyes in slight anger, though he was mostly turned on, his hard dick starting to ache.

Luke left from his spot in front of Ashton and went to the bed directly on the other side of the room. He laid himself down, sitting up enough against the pillows to that he could keep eye contact with Ashton. He opened his legs wide, his dick and hole in perfect view for Ashton’s hungry gaze. “What are you going to do baby boy?” Ashton asked, squirming in his seat at the uncomfortable situation in his pants. 

“Just watch Daddy, I promise you’ll love it.” Luke then stuck two of his fingers in his mouth. Ashton watched with wide eyes as Luke sucked hard. Luke closed his own eyes as his other hand wrapped around his dick. Ashton’s hips bucked up, craving any sort of friction, even though he wouldn’t get any. 

Luke must have decided that his fingers were wet enough, because he brought them down to his exposed hole and circling one around his rim. Both boys moaned when he stuck the finger in, pumping it in and out right away and ignoring the pain. Ashton groaned at the whimpers leaving Luke’s mouth, wrists scraping against the soft cloth Luke had tied him down with. 

Luke was now two fingers deep, scissoring his fingers and moaning loudly at the intense feeling. Ashton could tell Luke was about to come, able to read Luke’s body like a book. Luke’s hips were bucking into his fist hard and quick, lip ring tucked between his teeth as he bit it harshly. 

“Come on Lukey, let go.” Luke whined at Ashton’s words, painting his chest with his come. He winced as his fingers pulled out of himself, breathing heavy for a minute before getting snapped back to reality by Ashton’s slight whimpers. Luke smirked and got up, Ashton groaning at the sight of Luke’s come covering and dripping down his upper body. 

“Would you like me to help you with your problem Daddy?” Luke asked innocently, blue eyes wide as he sunk down to his knees between Ashton’s open legs. Ashton threw his head back as Luke unzipped and pulled down his boxers and jeans, cock able to slap up as it was freed. Ashton groaned and clenched his fists when suddenly Luke was taking his entire dick in his mouth, sucking and hollowing his cheeks. He bobbed his head, Ashton moaning and struggling.

“Fuck princess, I need to touch you.” Ashton whined as Luke pulled his mouth away, but that quickly went away as Luke untied his wrists. Ashton’s hands immediately went to Luke’s face, touching his cheeks and bringing their faces into a searing kiss. Their tongues and teeth clashed, Ashton quickly taking over. “Over to the bed, now.” Luke smiled to himself as he obeyed Ashton’s command, taking a seat on the bed. Ashton followed, stripping himself of the rest of his clothes on the way. “Get on all fours, ass to me.” Luke’s face heated up as he got into the desired position, purposefully sticking out his perfectly round ass. Ashton kneeled on the bed, rubbing his palm over the cheek. “I should punish you for what you did,” Luke moaned as Ashton left a small slap to the skin, “but I’m too desperate to taste you.” With that, Ashton leaned down, sticking his tongue inside Luke’s already loosened hole. 

Luke moaned loudly, fingers gripping the sheets as Ashton fucked his tongue in and out, gripping his ass tightly and every once in a while giving a small, firm slap. Luke’s thighs were quivering, moans and whimpers leaving his mouth. “D-Daddy, fuck m-me.” Ashton pulled away, Luke whining loudly and sticking his ass out more. He let out a yelp as Ashton thrusted his dick into Luke’s hole. Luke fell to his elbows, the pleasure washing over him intensely.

“You like that princess? You like it when Daddy fucks you nice and hard?” To prove his point, Ashton sped up his thusts, adjusting Luke’s hips until Luke screamed out in pleasure, telling Ashton that he found his prostate.

Ashton continued to pound into the bundle of nerves, until Luke was screaming again and was hitting his orgasm hard. Ashton came at the same time, coming inside of Luke as the latter came on the sheets of the bed. 

When both boys came down from their highs, Ashton threw off the blanket Luke had made a mess on, both boys too tired to deal with it. They snuggled together under the sheets, Ashton leaving a loving kiss to Luke’s temple.


End file.
